Forbidden Desire
by hotfireryredheadginny
Summary: Hermione relizes she is falling for her friend. I really suck at summaries, but please read anyway Warning: FEMLAE SLASH well eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JUST INCASE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, ALL THEM GOOD RIGHTS BELONG TO NONE OTHER THAN THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING, SO YES I JUST WRITE THESE FANFICS BECAUSE I'M BORED AND HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO.  
  
WARNING:RATED R JUST INCASE OF LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE.  
  
WARNING:FEMALE SLASH  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione lay on her bed reading and rereading the letter she just recieved from Viktor Krum. Tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that I can no longer speak to you. I have recently taken to going out with a girl from my school. I really love her and she loves me. She says that talking to you is hurting mine and her relationship so I can't talk to you no more. It was fun while it lasted.  
  
--Viktor"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. It was the summer after her 5th year and she was once more returning to Hogwarts without a boyfriend. An owl flew through the window and landed on her bed. It was Pig. He took to bouncing around a little bit then landed once more. Hermione untied the letter from his foot.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
Hey it's me Ginny. I am so annoyed with everything in my house that I have to tell someone. Ron keeps annoying me about everything. He told Mum and Dad about Micheal. Mum didn't care my care, but my dad he went through the roof. I asked if I could go somewhere until we all met up this summer and Mum and Dad said it was fine as long as I could find somewhere they approved of. Ron suggested your house in a sarcastic way, but I thought it was a rather good idea.. Would you mind? and would your parents care? Please right back soon while I still have some of my sanity.  
  
-Ginny"  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She had never had a friend from Hogwarts stay at her house and thought it would be very cool and it would be good for her to have someone to talk to so she wouldn't be so lonely. She grabbed some parchment and scribbled   
  
"Ginny,   
  
My parents are out of town, but they would care less if you spent some time here this summer. Infact they would most likely be happy about it. They don't think I have many friends. Well, anyway write back as to where you want to meet and how you're going to ger here.  
  
-Hermione."  
  
Hermione tied the letter to the foot of Pig who was still bouning around the room. He gave a hyper hoot and flew out of the window. Hermione laid back on the bed and thought this summer may begin to look after all. The rest of the summer she would be with friends and who needed a boyfriend anyway?  
  
Note From Writer:Sorry its so short, I just wanted to post something.. btw: the more reviews I get the more I'll post. 


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO POST SOMETHING.. THIS ONE AND THE ONES TO FOLLOW WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE..   
  
DICLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.  
  
WARNING:FEMALE SLASH.. WELL EVENTUALLY..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two days later Hermione was up at six in the morning so she could meet Ginny in Diagon Alley at eight. Hermione wasn't sure why she was so excited to see Ginny. Maybe it was just seeing a friend again, or maybe it was just having someone to talk to about things. She was sitting at a table in the Three Broom Sticks holding a butter beer between her hands and impatiently waiting for Ginny.   
  
Hermione was becoming very restless Ginny was already fifteen minutes late. Hermione was becoming figdety when Ginny walked through the door. She was carrying her trunk and looked very annoyed. Hermione smiled when she seen Ginny. Ginny was much prettier than she remembered her being. She was looking at Ginny in a different way and it scared her. She smiled and waved at Ginny as she entered the pub. Ginny smiled back and walked quickly over and sat down at the table and said "It's so nice to see someone who's not jumping down my throat and who is actually happy to have me around."  
  
"Ofcourse, I'm happy you around, Gin." Hermione smiled pulling her eyes away from Ginny's breast.  
  
"Oh, Hermione its awful... everyone's always jumping all over each other , and mum is even threatening to deivorce dad. I don't know what I'm going to do." Ginny said trying to hold back tears.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly and reached a comforting hand across the table and put it on Ginny's sholder "I tell you what you're going to do. You're going to forget about all your problems and have fun."   
  
Ginny smiled and pushed away her tears. "Thanks, Hermione." She said standing up.  
  
Hermione stood up and said "Well, we better get going, we can go back by floo powder my parent's finally allowed me to get our house hooked to the floo network." She said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse: Back at Hermione's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat on her bed laughing at an article in the quibbler. "Just insert you wand into your " Hermione read from the magizine and then they both bursted out laughing.   
  
"They come up with everything, who would have ever thought they would come up with magical organisms, but I'm telling you one thing. I'm not going to try I think it would be rather painful to insert you wand down there." Ginny said brusting out laughing.  
  
"It feels so good just to be normal, and not have to be this goodie2shoes." Hermione said laying back on the bed.  
  
"Well, Hermione you know noone makes you be that way." Ginny said turning around to face her.  
  
"I know, its just what my parent's expect of me though." Hermione said frowning.  
  
"Well, you know you should make yourself happy and forget about everyone else." Ginny said playing with the hem of her skirt.  
  
"It's not that easy."Hermione said playing with a lock of her hair. "And you know that, look at you still trying to be Daddy's little girl ,and Momma's little helper, not to mention Ron's baby sister. Gin, you should know that its not easy to let other people down, even if it means making yourself happy."  
  
Ginny frowned and said "I know."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse: Late that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lay awake late into the night not able to sleep so she gets up and turns on her lamp. She pulls out her school bag with the intention of doing homework then decided she could put that homework off and write a diary entry. She pulled out a quill and some ink . Then she rummaged through her draws to find her diary.  
  
She hadn't written in this since her first year in Hogwarts when she had a crush on Draco Malfoy, since then much had changed.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe the last entry I made was about DRACO!! I was so stupid back then.. I can't say my taste in guys have changed much. Well, I went out with Viktor Krum, yes the bulgarian seeker!!! I was so lucky!! Thats something I can tell my grandkids.. ofcourse I'll leave of the fact that he broke up with me to get engaged to some blonde with a boob job. Well, since then Ginny has came to visit. I think I'm too stressed or I'm searching for love a little too hard, because I think I'm falling for Ginny. I don't know. I've always seen girls and thought "Ooh shes pretty" Or "She has nice breast." but I always thought that was normal. You know but I guess not.. I never thought I'd get a crush on a girl, but there is a first time for everything." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny sat in the window seat and starred out into the night, she was unable to sleep. She didn't really know what had her confused and stressed but something did. "It's probaly some part of me can't let go of whats happening back home." She thought to herself. She pulled out her picture book and flipped through its pages. There was pictures of her family and friends. All moving ofcourse. She came to a photo of Hermione and Viktor Krum sitting together. Suddenly she felt a strong hate towards Viktor mixed with a little envy.   
  
"How can he have the perfect girl and go and do that to her?" She said outloud. "If she was mine, I would never do that to her." Ginny sat there perfectly still not even daring to breath as she her last words replayed in her mind. She walked over and sat a vaintiy table that was in the room. She looked at herself and said "Ginny, what has gotten into you."  
  
A face formed in the mirror and said "Why do you ask yourself that when you know what is bothering you."  
  
She blinked and then shook her head and the face countinued talking "Yes, I know I'm in a muggle house how awful.. but remember its only half muggle, and since Hermione lives here and she's a witch I'm allowed here. You know what is wrong with you, your love sick."   
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, and now I think I'll leave you to ponder your own thoughts." The face in the mirror said then disappeared.  
  
Ginny sighed and starred at her own complection. What did the mirror mean by she was love sick? It couldn't have meant that the mirror thought she liked Hermione. She gasped and said "Oh, my god! I've never relized it, but it all adds up. I've always been attracked to girls and guys.. why didn't I see it before?" She began to pase the floor. "I'm bi." She thought to herself and said over and over in a whisper.  
  
She didn't know what to do and even worst she now knew that she liked, Liked Hermione and always had. Even though most of the time she spent liking Harry, she liked him, but as she thought back she had always loved being around Hermione. Seeing her smile, hearing laugh. She had watched Hermione devleop into a beautiful young woman. She had watched her blossom from the cute flat chested brainy girl, to a beautiful young woman. Ginny turned her light out and lay on her bed. She starred into the darkness. She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
She woke up to Hermione shaking her and saying "Its noon, get up." Hermione was still in her night clothes. She was wearing a pair of red silk pajama pants and tight red cotton speghtti strap shirt that showed off her perfect round breast.   
  
Ginny opened her eyes and smiled and said "So, your not even dressed yet so why are you waking me up." Then she closed her eyes again. Hermione sat down beside her and said "I was bored." Ginny opened her eyes and smiled up at Hermione. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno." Hermione answered dully. "Just chill I guess."  
  
Ginny smiled and said "That sounds good." Ginny sat up forgeting what she was wearing. She only slept in a pair of black silk pajama pants, with her thong strings showing, and a black lace bra. She quickly pulled the cover over her breast as soon as she relized what she was wearing. Hermione turned her head and blushed. It wasn't like they hadn't changed together before, it was just that since last night she had relized that she liked Hermione she felt different. Hermione felt different too a part of her turned away on instinct to keep Ginny from thinkin anything was going on and another part of wanted to keep her eyes glued to Ginny's breast.   
  
Hermione began to daydream as she did often but this time instead of day dreaming of Viktor Krum it was Ginny Weasley that was the object of her desire. Ginny was sitting in a kitchen chair and Hermione had straddled her. She was kissing her neck and Ginny had a smile on her face. They were both in there pajamas and she began to slip a hand down Ginny's bra when she was brought out of herdaydream by Ginny saying "Hermione, Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?Yea, I'm okay. I was just daydreaming." Hermione said as Ginny stood up and put a shirt on. "I thought you were over Krum." Ginny said in a scolding voice, but Hermione thought she detected a bit of envy in her tone, but Hermione thought she was just imagining it.  
  
"I am." Hermione said laying back on the bed.  
  
"No you aren't." Ginny said frowning.  
  
"Yes, I am." Hermione argued back dully.  
  
"Then why were you day dreaming about him?" Ginny asked popping her neck.  
  
"I wasn't." Hermione said sitting up.  
  
"Then who was it?" Ginny said rasing an eyebrow dreading that Hermione was going to say Ron. That would be dreadful if the girl she loved went out with her brother.  
  
"No one." Hermione said trying not to sound defensive although she wasn't doing a very good job at it.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny whined "Tell me who."  
  
"No!" Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked standing up "Just tell me, who bad can it be?"  
  
"Damn, you Ginny Weasley if you want to know who it is so badly it was you! It was you! Now are you happy?" Hermione asked stalking off.   
  
Ginny just stood there her mouth hanging open and she didn't know what to say or do. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: JUST INCASE YOU FORGOTTEN I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! OR ANY PART OF IT :(  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHUR: HEY, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED! I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET SO MANY. I TRY TO PUT UP ATLEAST A CHAPTER A DAY, OR ATLEAST THAT IS MY GOAL, I'M MOVING SOON SO IF I DON'T POST FOR A FEW DAYS YOU KNOW WHY. BUT I PROMISE I DON'T PLAN TO DISCOUNTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL MUCH LATER..  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione ran outside to her treehouse when she was younger and climbed up the ropeladder and then pulled it up. She sat there and pulled her knees up close to her and burried her head into her knees and cried. She didn't know what to do. She felt so stupid for even telling Ginny. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't think she could face Ginny again, she didn't think she could be in the same room with her. She didn't know how she was ever coming out of the treehouse, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. Hermione didn't know what was Ginny's thoughts on same sex relationships, but she was sure she didn't favor the, even though they had never discussed them. Noone ever did, they were unmentional. They were just as bad as Dobby the house elf who wanted to be paid.   
  
As Ginny stood rooted in her spot hearing Hermione's words playing over and over in her head. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if it was Hermione's idea of a joke or if she really meant it. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Then she decided that she would have to talk to Hermione. She walked slowly out of the bedroom. She had heard her go down the steps but she wasn't sure where she went from there. She searched everyone on the first floor, and this was a large task thinking that Hermione's house had atleast 12 rooms on the first floor, but her searched failed. She headed outside and looked everywhere. After her searched felled again she sat down on a tire swing and leaned back. The tire was hanging out the same tree in which Hermione's tree house was built. She leaned back as she swirled round and round she noticed that Hermione was up there. She looked quitely for a rope ladder and when she noticed that she had tooked in up. She was going to have to climb up the tree itself, which would be an easy task for her since she had climbed trees all her life after all she did have six brothers.   
  
She climbed up the tree easily and saw that Hermione had her back towards the door and she was still crying. She sat down beside her and said "Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked at her then turned away "I came out here to be alone."  
  
"Hermione we need to talk." Ginny said with a pleading voice moving once more where she could see Hermione's face.  
  
"No, we don't." Hermione said sitting up aginst the wall.  
  
"Yes, we do." Ginny said pushing her legs straight and then sitting in her lap.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide and said "Ginny, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making you sit still so that we can talk." Ginny said putting her arms around Hermione's neck. "Now why'd you tell me that and speed off? Hang on before you answer that question is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"Ginny, you know I don't joke." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if you were serious why'd you say it then storm off?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"What was I supose to do, I shouldn't have even told you!" Hermione excalimed. "You probally think I'm some kind of weird sicko."  
  
"Hermione, if I thought that why would I be sitting in your lap?" Ginny asked smiling scooted up higher on Hermione's thighs.  
  
"I dunno." Hermione said looking at Ginny. Hermione was throughly confused and had no idea what to say.  
  
"I wouldn't." Ginny said with a smile wipping away Hermione's tears. "Hermione, I like you too. The strange part to me is I think I've liked you from the first time I seen you."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waste and said "Me too, I don't really know why I never thought about it before but I should have known I was bi all along."  
  
Ginny kissed her neck and then pulled away "I think we need to keep this on the low, so I'd better get outta your lap in this tree house." She said then climbed down the tree without the ladder. Hermione through the ladder down and then struggled to get down still yet. Ginny got some amusment out of it. Hermione's foot slipped and she fell backwards. Ginny caught her but in the process she fell also. Ginny landed softly on her back and Hermione landed on top of her. They were face to face.. Hermione kissed her then stood up, helped Ginny to her feet then lead her inside.  
  
She lead her up to the bedroom and pushed her back gentley onto the bed then straddled her. She sat there for a few seconds then she began to kiss her neck gentley. Ginny's hands rested on Hermione's ass. She tilted her head sideways. Hermione moved to Ginny's lips. They kissed. Ginny plunged her tounge into Hermione's mouth. About two minutes later the phone rings. Hermione says "Ignore it." Ginny shurgs and goes back to kissed Hermione. A few seconds later they hear a crack like somebody apraited in. They jump up as they hear a knock on the door.  
  
"How is it?" Hermione calls dumbly out.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley." The voice from the outside called.  
  
"Oh, shit mum." Ginny whispered as Hermione climbed off her and answered the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pushes past Hermione and rushes in and hugs Ginny "Oh, dear when you didn't answer the phone I was so worried, I knew it was a bad idea to let you stay in this muggle place without and adult.  
  
"Mum, I'm fine." Ginny said trying to pull away from her mother. "Mum, you choking me."  
  
"Oh, sorry dear, but I do insist that you and Hermione come back to the Burrow." Mrs Weasley turning to Hermione.  
  
"But Mum.." Ginny whined.  
  
"But nothing , Virgina Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said firmly "You can't even answer a tone when it wrings."  
  
"A phone mother a phone. Why can't you accept that I'm growing up?" Ginny asked storming out of the bed room.  
  
This left Hermione and Mrs. Weasley alone there was an odd silence then Mrs. Weasley speed of in search of her daughter.  
  
"Virgina Weasley, you come here this second or I'm going to take you home and get my wooden spoon on you like I did when you were younger." Mrs. Weasley called out, but Ginny didn't come out. So Mrs. Weasley called out "Accio Ginny." and Ginny came outta the closet as if she was being pulled by magic which she was.  
  
Mrs.Weasley grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back upstairs saying "When we get back home you better be ready to pay for your little disappearing act missy. Now get dressed and get packed, you too Hermione."   
  
Ginny started to pack at once, but Hermione just looked at her. "Now, or shall you find out what I mean by my wooden spoon."  
  
Hermione quickly began to pack. Mrs. Weasley took to pacing the floor as the girls finished their packin and changed. Mrs. Weasley then pulled out a small ball of floopowder and said "Hermione, where's your fire place?"  
  
"Down stairs mam, in the living room." Hermione said and Mrs.Weasley speed down starirs. Hermione and Ginny both grabbed their trunks and speed down stairs behind her. 


End file.
